Ujian Akhir Semester
by mutmut chan
Summary: Siwon. Kyuhyun. WonKyu. Aa-adek the series. Bagaimana Kyuhyun mempersiapkan Ujian Akhir Semester dengan gangguan Siwon? Warning : Bahasa tidak baku.


Pairing : Siwon X Kyuhyun

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Humour (?)

Disclaimer : Well, God.

Warning : Bahasa tidak baku!

_Mutmut Chan presents…_

_._

_._

_._

'**AA'-ADEK THE SERIES'**

"_**UJIAN AKHIR SEMESTER"**_

Cantik. Begitulah gambaran yang muncul dalam benak Siwon ketika jejaka yang sudah tidak perjaka itu mendapati sang kekasih tercinta sedang duduk manis didepan komputer sambil menggaruk pantatnya. Kekasih tercinta yang dimaksud tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah anggota Super Junior yang ke-13, Asep –eh maap, Cho Kyuhyun. Meskipun mereka tinggal seatap, sekamar, dan sekasur, kali ini Siwon hanya bisa memandangi dambaan hatinya itu dari jauh saja layaknya author mantengin gebetannya. Harap maklum, Kyuhyun yang katanya manis bukan main itu sedang mempersiapkan Ujian Akhir Semester atau kata anak-anak kuliahan sih disingkat UAS. Biarpun Kyuhyun sudah berumur 25 tahun, dia masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswa akhir jurusan tata boga di _Kyunghee University. _Sebenarnya bukan karena Kyuhyun itu bego atau tolol, pemuda itu hanya tidak pernah lulus ujian begitu saja makanya tidak lulus-lulus. Ah, kembali lagi pada Siwon yang hanya bisa merana menatap punggung lebar kekasihnya itu. Pemuda yang berusia 27 tahun itu tidak berani mengganggu Kyuhyun yang sedang belajar serius, selain karena dia adalah kekasih yang pengertian, tapi juga karena Siwon tidak mau melanggar pesan kekasihnya yang ditulis dengan _caps lock, _font berukuran 72 dan _di block _itu. Tulisan itu kira-kira berisi "**SENGGOL, BACOK!**". Grrr… siapa yang tidak merinding membaca pesan Kyuhyun yang perangainya terkadang seperti singa betina lagi PMS itu.

1 jam… 2 jam… Siwon sudah jamuran menunggu Kyuhyun belajar. Tempat tidur yang biasa mereka tiduri berdua kini terasa sepi. Selimut yang biasanya terasa hangat itu kini dingin. Hati Siwon hampa. Ini by the way kenapa jadi makin mellow begini? Ini kan seharusnya komedi.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang nggak lebih dari sekilo, Siwon beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri sarang kekasihnya yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas dan bungkus _snack _makanan itu. 'Semoga Kyuhyun tidak salah makan,' doa Siwon dalam hati.

Jari jemari Siwon yang lentik nan lancang itu mencolek pinggang Kyuhyun dengan kecepatan 100 KB/s (?), dan tidak ada reaksi. Jemari itu ternyata makin berani dan turun ke pantat Kyuhyun untuk meremasnya sekejap, dan masih belum ada reaksi. Dengan senyuman mesum tergambar di wajahnya, Siwon sudah akan mengarahkan jarinya kedalam celana Kyuhyun ketika sang kekasih akhirnya sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Aa' mau disunat apa dikebiri anu-nya?" Ancam Kyuhyun dengan _death glare _mematikannya. Mungkin kalo tatapan mata Kyuhyun itu bisa nyetrum, Siwon udah gosong keles.

"Ampun dek, jangan dong… atit." Jawab Siwon sambil mengedipkan matanya. Detik itu juga Kyuhyun sudah akan menyembelih Siwon karena mengira kekasihnya itu kesurupan om-om mesum yang nggak kesampean nafsunya.

"Lagian nanti kan adek sendiri yang rugi kalo aa' disunat dua kali. Heuheu." Ujar Siwon yang ternyata belum sembuh kesurupannya.

"Duh Aa' dibilangin jangan gangguin Adek! Adek kan lagi belajar! Nanti kalo adek nggak lulus lagi gimana? Aa' mau tanggung jawab?" Omel Kyuhyun. Untunglah Kyuhyun memakai kaos dan boxer pendek. Coba aja Kyuhyun make daster, mungkin Siwon akan mengira Kyuhyun adalah ibu-ibu kompleks yang hobi ngomelin laki'nya itu.

"Ya maap dek… abis Aa' bete daritadi kamu cuekin terus." Kata Siwon ngeles.

Tanpa menghiraukan Siwon lagi, Kyuhyun kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya didepan komputer.

"Emang tugas kamu banyak banget ya, dek? Sini deh, Aa' bantuin." Kata Siwon sambil jongkok di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Aa' nggak bakalan bisa, Aa' kan nggak pernah makan bangku kuliah, mana mungkin ngerti." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _paper _yang tengah dikerjakannya.

"Emang bangku kuliah makanan yang bisa bikin pinter dek? Aa' biasanya makan nasi dek, belum pernah tuh makan bangku kuliah." Jawab Siwon dengan polosnya.

Hasrat untuk menjitak kepala Siwon sudah berada di ubun-ubun, namun Kyuhyun menahannya, takut jitakannya nanti justru semakin membuat Siwon o'on.

"Udah. Aa' duduk aja anteng disitu. Lagian adek juga udah dibantuin sama internet kok." Kata Kyuhyun. Siwon memicingkan matanya. Raut wajahnya mendadak berubah seperti tokoh antagonis dalam sinetron Indonesia. 'Internet? Siapa sebenarnya internet? Berani-beraninya dia merebut posisiku dihati Kyuhyun.' Backsound suara dalam hati Siwon pun semakin menambah panas suasana.

"Jadi adek sekarang udah nggak ngebutuhin adek lagi? Adek udah punya Internet? Emang apa sih kelebihan Internet dibandingin Aa' yang ganteng, tajir dan tenar tiada tandingannya ini?" Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar akan meledak seperti gas elpiji 3 kg yang tabulatornya bocor.

"Aa' sayaanggg… ini lho internet! Internet itu mesin pencari di komputer… jadi kita bisa nyari apa aja di internet! Adek nyari materi tugas adek di internet soalnya adek nggak sempet ke perpustakaan!" Jelas Kyuhyun panjang kali lebar.

"Subhanallah. Maap dek, Aa' telah suudzon padamu." Siwon segera memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Duh udah-udah. Nanti malah jadi enggak-enggak." Kata Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon agar menjauh darinya.

"Eh betewe dek, yakin tuh Internet bisa nyari apa aja?" Tanya Siwon yang ternyata memang tidak bisa diam.

"He'em." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Ah kalo gitu cariin hati aa' dong dek." Kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Emang hati aa' kemana kok harus dicari?"

"Hati Aa' kan ilang dek kamu curi." Jawab Siwon dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

5 menit kemudian kita bisa melihat Siwon terkapar di tempat tidurnya dengan tangan yang diikat ke tempat tidur dan mulut yang dilakban. Ah, ini bukan adegan penculikan seperti yang pembaca lihat di film-film atau adegan smut ber-tema BDSM seperti yang kalian bayangkan, tetapi ini adalah antisipasi Kyuhyun agar Siwon tidak lagi berulah dan mengganggunya.

Hampir 5 jam sudah Kyuhyun berkutat dengan tugasnya dan akhirnya setelah mendaki gunung lewati lembah, tugas biadab itu selesai dikerjakan. Sebelum mematikan komputernya, tak lupa Kyuhyun membacakannya doa agar tenang di alam sana –eh, maap! Kyuhyun langsung menggosok gigi dan berganti ke baju piyamanya sebelum melepas tali yang mengikat Siwon.

Pemuda itu akhirnya tertidur karena lelah berontak dan memohon agar Kyuhyun melepaskannya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara merdu datang dari perut Kyuhyun yang sering orang kira sedang mengandung 3 bulan.

"A'…bangun!" Kata Kyuhyun mengguncang-ngguncang tubuh Siwon agar bangun. Namun Siwon tidak berkutik. Dengkurannya justru semakin keras.

"Aa' bangun!" Kyuhyun pun belum menyerah. Ini adalah trik no. 1 dalam buku cara paling ampuh membangunkan Siwon yang dikarang oleh Kyuhyun, yaitu dengan menciumnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Kyuhyun langsung mengecup bibir Siwon penuh selama 3 menit. Alhasil Siwon bangun dengan nafas megap-megap seperti ikan yang baru dikeluarin dari akuarium.

"Pangeran, akhirnya kau membangunkanku dari tidur panjangku!" Kata Siwon dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun sudah mau bangkit dari tempat tidur dan lompat dari jendela karena Siwon benar-benar _OOC _malam ini.

"A', adek laper… pengen bakso!" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Siwon sudah berharap akan muncul tukang bakso dan gerobaknya dibalik selimut mereka seperti yang di iklan itu, tapi nyatanya tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah Kyuhyun mengutarakan permintaannya.

"Tapi aa' ngantuk dek.."

Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalan lainnya yaitu berpura-pura menangis jika Siwon tidak menuruti permintaannya. "Aa' jahat.."

"Duh, iya-iya deh dek. Adek mau makan apa? Aa' bikini deh, jangan nangis dong…" Kata Siwon.

Senyuman segera merekah di bibir merah minta dikecup milik Kyuhyun.

"Ah, senyum ko tu dek! Macam mo ngajak abang berumah tangga!" Kata Siwon bersemangat dengan entah mengapa memakai logat batak.

Sesampainya di dapur, Kyuhyun segera duduk anteng di meja makan menunggu Siwon menyiapkan makan dini hari untuknya.

"Adek mau makan apa? Rendang? Soto Ayam? Kari Ayam? Atau _Bulgogi_?"

Menu-menu yang disebutkan Siwon tadi sebenarnya adalah menu sehari-hari Author, cumin bedanya, Author makan menu-menu tadi dalam bentuk mie instan. Maklum, anak kos.

"Adek pengen bakso, Aa'…" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kita nggak punya bakso, Adeeeekk… eh, apa adek mau makan bakso punya Aa' aja?" Tanya Siwon yang sudah mesum kembali.

Bletak. Sebuah sendok mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Siwon.

15 menit kemudian, tersajilah sepiring nasi goring ala Chef Siwon dihadapan Kyuhyun. Tak sampai 5 menit, nasi goring itu sudah tandas. Siwon sampe mengangkat-ngangkat piring yang sudah kinclong itu untuk memastikan piring itu tidak bocor.

"Udah kenyang?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut cantik.

"Ya udah ayo bobo' dulu, besok adek terlambat ke kampusnya." Kata Siwon sudah akan menuntun Kyuhyun ke kamar.

"Gendong.." Kata Kyuhyun manja.

'Sabar Won, anggep aja olahraga angkat beban.' Ujar Siwon dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya, pukul 06.00 pagi Siwon membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan segala cara agar pemuda yang dikasihinya itu tidak terlambat datang ke kampus untuk ujian. Setelah mandi, sarapan dan tidak lupa menggosok gigi, Kyuhyun berangkat ke kampus dengan diantar Syaepul, mobil yang dihadiahkan Siwon padanya dulu.

Namun anehnya, ketika Kyuhyun sampai di kampus, keadaan kampus terlihat lengang. Tidak ada satu pun mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di kampus seperti biasanya. Dengan heran, Kyuhyun mendatangi pos satpam untuk mengutarakan keganjalan itu. Tidak mungkin kan Kyuhyun salah kampus, meskipun sebulan yang lalu terakhir dia datang ke tempat itu.

"Permisi, Pak. Kampusnya kok sepi ya? Apa ujiannya udah dimulai?" Tanya Kyuhyun sesopan mungkin pada bapak-bapak satpam penjaga kampus itu.

Tak lupa Kyuhyun mengecek arlojinya sekali lagi bahwa waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 07.30 dan ujian baru akan dimulai pukul 08.00.

"Mas abis jalan-jalan ke antariksa atau amnesia?" Jawab Bapak-bapak satpam dengan sarkasme level dewa.

"Hah? Maksud bapak?"

"Ini hari minggu, Mas. Siapa yang dateng ke kampus hari minggu begini." Kata Pak Satpam.

Kyuhyun melongo. Hari minggu? Seingatnya hari ini adalah hari Senin.

"Lho Pak, hari ini tanggal 13 kan? Bukannya hari ini hari Senin ya? Bapak ngelindur kali!" Kata Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya.

"Liat aja sendiri di kalender." Bapak-bapak satpam itu menyodorkan Kyuhyun kalender akademik milik kampus itu.

"Eh? Kok beda sama punya saya." Kyuhyun yang kaget setengah mati segera meraih ponselnya dan menguhubungi sang Aa' tercinta.

"A' coba liat kalender akademik di meja belajar adek. Sekarang hari senin tanggal 13 November kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada ngajak berantem.

Sunyi.

"A'…" Panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Iya dek, di kalender akademikmu hari ini hari Senin, tanggal 13 November.." Kata Siwon.

"Tuh kan Pak.. pacar saya bilang hari ini hari Senin tanggal 13 November…" Kyuhyun ngotot pada Pak satpam.

"….Tapi ini kalender tahun 2012 dek." Tambah Siwon lirih.

"Tahun 2012!" Tambah Kyuhyun pada Pak satpam.

"Hellloooowww… Sekarang hari ini tanggal 13 November TAHUN 2013 keleesss..!" Kata Pak satpam girang melihat muka cengo' Kyuhyun.

"A-a-apaaa.." Kyuhyun rasanya malu! pake banget! Tapi gimana lagi, inilah resiko yang harus ditanggungnya sebagai seorang selebriti yang sudah terkenal dan _go international_. Kuliah aja sampe keteteran dan lupa jadwal. Untunglah dia masih punya kekasih yang selalu setia mendampinginya di kala sedih maupun susah.

"Halo A'… jemput adek dong! Adek malu!" Kata Kyuhyun yang masih tersambung telepon dengan Siwon.

"Ah, Kyuhyun siapa ya? Nggak kenal!" Jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah akan menangis ketika ia mendengar Siwon yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di telepon.

END.

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
